1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storing a hand held razor between uses, and more particularly, to an arrangement in which a yoke supporting the razor is integrally molded into a container cap such as a cap for a shaving cream container.
2. Background Information
Various arrangements have been advanced for storing a razor between uses. Many propose securing the razor to a shaving cream container. Most of these employ a resilient clamp which engages the handle, or a pair of hooks on which the head of the razor rests. In both instances, the clamp or hooks project outward from the can or lid, and therefore, interfere with packing of the containers and can be broken off during shipping and handling prior to reaching the consumer. They also require additional parts to be assembled before or after shipment.
Another approach calls for molding a recess or well in the container lid in which the head of the razor is seated. A notch is provided for the handle which is also secured by a separate handle clamp. This arrangement requires a complete redesign of the container lid and is adapted for a particular razor. Generally, the clamp type holders also only accommodate razors with an appropriate configuration.
Thus, there is a need for an improved arrangement for storing razors.
More particularly, there is a need for an article for storing a razor with a container which does not interfere with packaging of the containers, is not susceptible to damage during shipping and handling, and does not require assembly of separate parts.
Another need is for an article for storing a razor which can accommodate variously sized and shaped razors.
These needs and others are satisfied by the invention which is directed to an article of manufacture for storing a razor of the type having an elongated handle and a razor head carrying a razor blade extending transversely from one end of the elongated handle. The article of manufacture comprises a molded container cap having a wall section forming two spaced apart arms pivotable about at least one integral living hinge out of the wall section to form a yoke in which the razor is supported with the razor head resting on the two spaced apart arms and the handle hanging down between the arms. The wall section of the molded cap is weakened to form the two spaced apart arms which tear away as they are pivoted about the living hinge. The two spaced apart arms can have a common base sharing a common living hinge or they can have separate bases each pivotal about a separate living hinge.
Where the molded cap has a cylindrical side wall and an integral end wall, the wall section forming the two spaced apart arms can be entirely within the side wall or it can be partly in the side wall and partly in the end wall with the living hinge in the side wall and the two spaced apart arms extending along the side wall and into the end wall. In the latter case, the terminal sections of the two spaced apart arms which are in the end wall remain at an angle to the base sections when the arms are pivoted out of the cap and therefore form hooks for supporting the razor.
In a more general sense, the molded cap can have a circular opening and the wall section forming the two spaced apart arms can be in a surface of revolution extending axially from the circular opening. Where the wall section in which the two spaced apart arms are formed is curved, the arms remain curved when pivoted about the living hinge to also form hooks. Where the wall section in which the two spaced apart arms are formed is planar, the terminal sections of the two spaced apart arms can project toward each other to form a reentrant opening for retaining the razor.